Over the years I have had a number of small animals as pets and have also owned a number of collars for these small animals.
There are commercially available collars for small animals for controlling pests such as fleas and ticks. These particular collars comprise a flexible carrier for a chemical toxic to the pests. Also, the carrier has a clasp means, such as a buckle, for firmly positioning the collar around the neck of the small animal.
The carriers for the toxic chemical are in direct contact with the fur and the skin of the small animals. The chemical which is toxic to the pests may also be toxic to a small animal so as to produce a neurotropic toxicity (nerve toxicity). Either the concentration of the chemical becomes too great or the animal is unusually sensitive and develops this nerve irritation. Further, the chemical in the carrier may produce a dermal toxicity which manifests itself as a primary contact dermatitis. The dermal toxicity, as with nerve toxicity, may result from too great a concentration of the chemical or an unusual sensitivity in a particular individual animal.
Further, I have noticed that with many collars for small animals, the buckle is so strong or the catching means for positioning the collar on the small animal is so strong that the small animal may get the collar caught on a wire or in brush and not be able to pull away and, therefore, is trapped. I have also observed a cat scratching itself around the collar and on its neck and which cat managed to move its front leg between the collar and its own neck and to get the leg so far into the collar that it was trapped and the cat had difficulty moving on three legs. Further, I have seen a cat position its leg through the collar, or between the collar and the neck, and move the leg so far forward in the collar that the collar rubbed the skin so as to produce an open sore which required considerable time to heal.
Also, many small animals will stray away from their master or their place of living and become lost. There is no identification on these small animals so the animal cannot be returned to its rightful owner.
With this knowledge and background of collars for small animals, I have invented the subject collar.